In Vino Veritas
In Vino Veritas was the second of 11 TOS stories produced by Peter Pan Records. It was initially released in 1975 as an audio production along with two other stories. It was the second of seven stories set during Captain James T. Kirk’s first five-year mission aboard the and the first of five without an associated comic book. Introduction ;Ad for the LP record :The crew of the ''Enterprise in a trio of exciting adventures on a long-playing 33 1/3 RPM disc! You’ll be on the edge of your seat for the “Passage to Moauv,” weep for “The Crier in Emptiness,” and drink in “In Vino Veritas”! High-quality recordings, with no “warp factor”!'' Summary :Captain's log, stardate 5442.8 : First officer Spock and I have been directed to act as Federation representatives to discuss conflicting claims to the metal-rich uninhabited world about Star WWB7. We are proceeding on course to the neutral world of Pomplance to meet with Ambassador Koft of the Klingon Empire and Envoy Bendes of the Romulan Sphere.’’ References Characters :Amilon • Bendes • James T. Kirk • Koft • K'Tail • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Coriolanus Quince/Jack Sprat • Rhuox • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : • Klingon scout Locations :Pomplance Demostonies IV • Quatar • Romula • WWB7 Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Pomplancian • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Empire • Pomplancian Bureau of interstellar affairs • Romulan Empire • Starfleet Science and technology :antidote • drug • poison • sector • transporter • truth serum Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • envoy • first officer • inventor • lieutenant • neutral observer • representative • subaltern Other references :business • brig • diplomacy • galaxy • gelatin • government • grain • Haggis • Imperial charter • pilot • Pomplance conference • prospector • telepathy • Treaty of Malb • war • water • wine Timeline Chronology Production history * In Vino Veritas was initially released in 1975 on Peter Pan TOS record #1 of 23, a 33-rpm LP, along with . * It was the first audio production re-released as a solo story. It was on a 33-rpm 7" "Little LP" with a price of 79 cents. * Subsequent re-releases in 1979 were packaged with imagery from . The audio appeared on records #11, 16 and 23. Appendices Background * In vino veritas was a Latin proverb cited by Roman author Pliny the Elder. (Wikipedia) * A substance that unwillingly exposed truths and feelings was also featured in and . * “Truth” was often incorporated into Star Trek story titles with comic books such as The Final Truth, An Inconvenient Truth, Truth or Treachery, and The Truth Elusive, the novel Unspoken Truth, and short stories such as The Naked Truth and Stone Cold Truths. * Based on the stardate, author Alan Dean Foster set this story shortly after Passage to Moauv, the previous audio story. * Chaos-creating Coriolanus Quince used the alias “Jack Sprat” to get into the conference, much as Harry Mudd did when he first boarded the Enterprise. * While the landing party was on Pomplance and Scott manned the transporter room, Hikaru Sulu was in command on the bridge. * The Romulan Star Empire was referred to in this story as the Romulan Sphere, Romula and Romulan Hegemony. * Kirk ordered Nyota Uhura to contact sickbay and was present on the bridge in this story, but her voice was not heard. Images Peter Pan11.jpg|1979 LP re-release Peter Pan16.jpg|1979 7" re-release Peter Pan23.jpg|1979 LP re-release External links * Category:Audiobooks Category:1975 productions and publications